1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a bi-stable chiral splay nematic mode liquid crystal display device and a method of driving the bi-stable chiral splay nematic mode liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the information age progresses, display devices processing and displaying a large amount of information have been rapidly developed. Recently, flat panel display (FPD) devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device have been suggested. Among the various FPD devices, the LCD device has been widely used for its superiorities of small size, light-weight, thin profile and low power consumption.
In general, a twisted nematic (TN) mode LCD device using a nematic liquid crystal is widely used. In the TN mode LCD device, a pixel electrode is formed in each pixel region on an array substrate as a lower substrate and a common electrode is formed on a color filter substrate as an upper substrate. A data voltage and a common voltage are applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode, respectively, to generate a vertical electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode and liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer between the pixel electrode and the common electrode are re-aligned according to the vertical electric field. As a result, a transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is changed and images are displayed.
The TN mode LCD device displays images by re-aligning the liquid crystal molecules according to the electric field generated by a voltage difference between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. When the vertical electric field is not generated, the TN mode liquid crystal molecules return to an initial orientation state. Accordingly, the voltages are kept to be applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode for the TN mode LCD device to display images.
Recently, an E-book or an E-paper, where a fixed image such as a text is displayed for a relatively long time period without changes, has been the subject of research and development. When the TN mode LCD device is applied to the E-book or the E-paper, a relatively high power is unnecessarily consumed for displaying a fixed image for a relatively long time period as for displaying a moving image. As a result, an LCD device applicable to an E-book or an E-paper with lower power consumption has been required.